


Call It Even

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to the staff lounge swung open as four students stepped out, bowing one last time before turning to shut the door.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder why I tried so hard to get onto Student Council,” Yugyeom sighed the moment they turned the corner. “This is going to be impossible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A/N: Prompt was JB as the misunderstood and highly aggressive delinquent and Jr as the popular, teacher's pet student council member.

I wrote this in one sitting so I apologize for the typos I know are there. XD  
  
  
~~

  
The door to the staff lounge swung open as four students stepped out, bowing one last time before turning to shut the door.

“Sometimes I wonder why I tried so hard to get onto Student Council,” Yugyeom sighed the moment they turned the corner. “This is going to be impossible.”

The four senior members of Student Council had just been tasked with a seemingly impossible demand; to get every student to sign up for the upcoming class-bonding field trip. It would be three days and two nights at Jeju Island so most students were already ecstatic about the trip, but there always a select few that would opt out for whatever reason. And those specific students were to be their targets.

“I just don’t understand why they’re suddenly so concerned about getting everyone to go on the trip. They’ve never had a problem with it before,” Mark mused.

“It’s probably the new superintendent, they just want to look good I’m guessing,” Youngjae grumbled. “Like _I just got here but look at the huge difference I’m making already!_ ”

“Probably,” Jinyoung agreed, pace slowing as they neared their respective classrooms. “At least we have a whole week to do this.”

“I’m so screwed,” Youngjae whimpered. “How in the world am I supposed to get Jackson to agree?”

Mark’s brow furrowed.

“Jackson? Wang Jackson?”

Younjae nodded.

“Apparently he hasn’t gone on a single overnighter all of high school.”

Mark suddenly laughed, causing the other three to stop and look at him in confusion. Mark continued to chuckle as he placed a reassuring hand on Youngjae’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to him.”

Youngjae looked relieved, if not a bit skeptical, but he clearly wasn’t going to question it.

“But Jinyoung, isn’t Im Jaebum in your class?” Yugyeom asked.

Jinyoung nodded, earning sympathetic winces from his fellow council members.

“Good luck man, sorry I can’t help you with that one,” Mark now reached over to pat Jinyoung on the back.

“I think I can do it,” Jinyoung said with surprising confidence. “I mean, yes it’s with the school, but a trip to Jeju is pretty tempting in itself. I’m sure I can convince him with a little bit of effort. Besides, who ever says no to Park Jinyoung?”

His friends scoffed, rolling their eyes while Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Sure Jinyoung, sure,” Yugyeom shook his head exasperatedly, turning away to head back to his class. “Anyways, see you guys later, good luck!

After turning into another hallway Mark and Youngjae headed off in different directions as well, leaving Jinyoung to continue on to his classroom by himself. Reaching his destination he tried to enter quietly, but the creak of the door immediately caused every head in the room to turn towards him. Well, almost every head; Jaebum was still looking disinterestedly out the window.

Jinyoung scratched his head sheepishly as he entered.

“Ah, Jinyoung, just in time. Would you mind solving this problem for the class, as no one is volunteering?”

Jinyoung groaned inwardly at his teacher’s cheerful request, but the charming smile he put on gave nothing away.

“I’d love to Ms. Cho!”

Jinyoung made a face at his classmates as Ms. Cho turned her back to grab a piece of chalk. Just for good measure, Jinyoung followed up by mouthing _I’m doing this for you guys_ with a pained grimace, earning a couple of giggles and hoots in response. The giggles were quickly stifled when Ms. Cho turned back around, however, and Jinyoung only smiled sweetly as he took the chalk from her hand and began to solve the problem.

~~

“Man, it’s just not fair. How come you got everything? Smarts, looks, charms, even aegyo! It’s just not fair,” Bambam pouted as he watched yet another classmate slap Jinyoung on the back in gratitude as they filed out of the classroom for lunch break.

“Awwww, don’t worry, you’ve got a lot of charms too Bambam,” Jinyoung cooed, locking an arm around his friend’s neck as he squished his cheeks. He released him with a chuckle after a few seconds, causing yet more grumbling his classmate.

“Wait, where are you going?” Bambam asked as Jinyoung made to turn left instead of right towards the cafeteria.

“Ahh, sorry Bambam, I’ve got something to take care of today, I’ll see later back in class, okay?”

Bambam shrugged, waving carelessly at Jinyoung as he walked off with the rest of their classmates.

Jinyoung soon found himself in the west wing of their school, climbing two flights of stairs up towards the third floor. Just as he expected, Im Jaebum was sitting at the top of the stairwell, back and head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, earbuds plugging both ears.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted first, but got no response.

“Hey Jaebum,” Jinyoung tried again a little louder, but still nothing.

Jinyoung stepped a bit closer, eyes narrowing as he tried to determine whether or not Jaebum was perhaps asleep.

He crouched down to Jaebum’s level, one hand coming up tentatively to flick away one earbud.

A hand suddenly shot out and before Jinyoung could even react, he’d been roughly shoved backwards, landing on his butt with an _oomph_ as Jaebum’s eyes snapped open, narrowed and hostile.

“Ouch, what was that for,” Jinyoung pouted from his position on his bum. Jaebum’s glare intensified, and Jinyoung immediately lifted both hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, don’t touch you, I got it. Sorry, sorry.”

Jaebum shoved the earbud back into his ear, closing his eyes once more.

Jinyoung slowly stood up, dusting off the back of his pants as he winced– he was definitely gonna bruise. But now he was unsure as he regarded his classmate apprehensively.

“Ummm, Jaebum? Can we talk?”

No response.

Jinyoung huffed.

“Yah, come on. It won’t take very long.”

“Go away.”

Jaebum’s voice wasn’t loud, but it was low and his tone made it clear he wasn’t going to repeat himself.

“Okay, okay…”

Jinyoung was persistent, but he knew when to back off.

But that doesn’t mean he was going to give up.

~~

“Hey Jaebum!”

This time Jaebum’s eyes snapped open immediately, a look of disbelief etched on his face.

“Are you serious? Do you not have anything better to do with your life?”

Jinyoung only giggled in victory at finally getting a response out of the other, squatting down next to Jaebum against the wall. He was very careful to keep at least a one meter distance though– he’d learned his lesson the first day.

After his failure, Jinyoung had returned the next day with his lunch and had spent the entire hour talking nonstop to Jaebum, who’d of course showed no reaction except for turning up the volume of his music. Jinyoung had left dejected yet again, and Jaebum had obviously thought that after his second utter failure Jinyoung would have given up.

Unfortunately, that was clearly not the case.

“So you’re finally talking to me now?” Jinyoung asked smugly.

Jaebum growled, yanking out both of his earbuds out angrily as he glared at Jinyoung.

“Okay, what. Obviously you won’t leave me in peace until you have your way, but you better make this quick.”

“I want you to go on the upcoming class trip to Jeju,” Jinyoung got straight to the point.

“No way,” Jaebum shot back immediately.

“Why? It’ll be fun!” Jinyoung was unfazed by the rejection; he’d been expecting it to be honest. “It’s Jeju for god’s sake, even if we’re with teachers and other students, there’s plenty of free time and opportunities for us to choose what activities we want to do. Besides, they’re thinking about assigning extra homework assignments and essays to people who choose not to go.”

“No.”

“You’d rather do the extra work?”  
Jaebum cocked an eyebrow, saying nothing. Jinyoung stared uncomprehendingly for a second, before finally understanding.

“….Point taken. You don’t do your homework to begin with anyways.”

Jaebum’s mouth curled into a tight-lipped smirk.

“Is that all you’ve got? Because if so, the stairs down are right there.”

That said, Jaebum didn’t even wait for a response and plugged his earbuds back in.

For the first time, a sense of frustration began to well up inside Jinyoung. That was _not_ all he got.

“Yah–” Jaebum started at as Jinyoung swiped his left earbud, plugging it into his own ear as he grumbled.

“What are you even listening to anyways that’s so important…” Jinyoung trailed off, eyes widening as Jaebum stopped himself from shoving Jinyoung away again out of curiosity for whatever had caught Jinyoung’s attention.

“You listen to Thirty Seconds to Mars?!”

Jaebum spluttered for a moment at the sudden question.

“You– How– Why wouldn’t I?!” Jaebum finally managed to respond coherently. “I should be asking you that! Do you even know this song?”  
“Of course I do!” Jinyoung looked offended, but Jaebum was now appraising Jinyoung in a whole new light, eyes narrowed.

“So do you…listen to any other American rock bands?” The question just slipped out of Jaebum’s mouth, the look on his face making it clear he wanted to take his words back immediately.

“Yeah!” Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically, beginning to list of a bunch of band names and artists, and even his favorite songs.

Jaebum’s panicked look slowly faded away into one of disbelief, and then contemplation. By the time Jinyoung finished his rambling, it was clear from Jaebum’s now somewhat grudging expression that he approved of Jinyoung’s taste in music.

It took a bit of coaxing on Jinyoung’s part, but soon they were engaged in a civilized conversation of sorts (Jinyoung was still doing most of the talking, but Jaebum hadn’t threatened him with glares or shoves and even contributed a word once in a while) about music that lasted till the end of lunch break.

“Hmm, looks like it’s time to go back,” Jinyoung sighed as he checked his watch, pushing himself upright with a grunt. He extended a hand to Jaebum, but was slapped away.

“Hey, now I thought we had some sort of a connection here,” Jinyoung pulled his signature pout, though there was a genuine flash of hurt.

Jaebum did his signature eye roll in response, but the pure disdain from before was no longer present.

“You go on ahead.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.  
“What, embarrassed to walk in with the President of Student Council?”

“Shut up,” Jaebum growled, but the uncomfortable look on his face told Jinyoung he’d at least gotten part of it right.

“Whatever, just don’t be late!” Jinyoung shook his head, chuckling at Jaebum’s expression as he left first.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

~~

“Hey, Jaebum!” Jinyoung greeted, pleased to see Jaebum sitting with his eyes open and only one earbud in– it was clear he’d been expecting him.

It was now Friday, marking their third day of “civilized” conversation, the fifth since Jinyoung first started bothering Jaebum. They’d spent their entire lunch break the day before discussing music as well, and Jinyoung had honestly been pleasantly surprised. Jaebum obviously had a pride issue, but once warmed up a bit he really wasn’t bad to talk to. Rather than deliberately mean, Jinyoung had realized that Jaebum was just extremely guarded.

The truth of the matter was that Jinyoung would go as far as to say he truly enjoyed the time he spent with Jaebum, even though having fun hadn’t been his original intent. He’d had fun purposefully pushing Jaebum’s buttons as he tried to figure him out, fooling around as he tried to pull different reactions out of him. But the genuine moments of thoughtful discussion were what stuck with Jinyoung afterwards.

It made him wonder too, why Jaebum was the way he was. It was clear his ostracism was self-inflicted, and his aggressive attitude purposeful to keep others at a distance. Had he been hurt before, perhaps?

But musings aside, it was now Friday and he couldn’t shirk his responsibility any longer; he needed a response by Monday.

“So. About Jeju,” Jinyoung began immediately, already having figured out Jaebum hated beating around the bush.

Jaebum scoffed.

“Are you still going on about that? I haven’t changed my mind.”  
“Why though?” Jinyoung pressed.

Jaebum only shrugged, but annoyance was beginning to make its way onto his features.

“You can tell me stuff, you know,” Jinyoung changed approaches, softening his voice. “Is…Is anything going on at home?”

Jaebum looked confused.

“No, why? Should there be something going on?”

“Is it about the about the money then?” Jinyoung tried.  “I know the fee isn’t exactly cheap.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened, a look of horrified comprehension reflected in his dark eyes before changing into something more dangerous.

“It’s not that. Just drop it, okay?” A hint of anger could now be heard in Jaebum’s tone. Jinyoung took the anger as a sign that he was getting closer.

“Or is something going on at home that you can’t leave behind?” Jinyoung pressed on, determined. “Or your parents don’t want you to go for whatever reason? Or is there someone you want avoid on the trip? Or is–”

“NO!”

Jinyoung broke off, shocked, as Jaebum’s deafening voice reverberated in the stairwell. He was now standing, face twisted in fury as he glared down at Jinyoung.

“I told you to shut up! And here I was actually starting to think you were different,” he scoffed, face twisted in a sneer.

“I’m only trying to understand,” Jinyoung said weakly, disoriented by the sudden shift in events but Jaebum only chuckled darkly.

“Yeah. As if. You’re all the same. You _think_ you get me, don’t you? Oh, I’m the aggressive loner kid who hates people and sits alone in corners listening to rock music and gets into fights and never does his homework so _obviously_ I’ve got to have issues, right?”

“That’s not what I was–”

“DON’T DENY IT!” Jaebum bellowed and Jinyoung swallowed back his words.

“Of COURSE I’ve got to have issues! Because there’s no way a NORMAL teenager would act like me right? So OBVIOUSLY my family either has to have money problems, or I must’ve grown up in a single parent family, or I’ve been abused, or abandoned, or all of the above right?”

Jaebum was laughing but there was no mirth in the sound, only a sharp mockery.

“Well guess what? I’m just MESSED UP, okay? I grew up in a _happy_ family with _plenty_ of money and I still turned out this way, okay? And you know what? I HATE people like you, people who think you can just stick your perfect little noses from your perfect little lives into OTHER people’s business and pick things apart and decide what’s wrong. You act all high and mighty, but at the end of the day YOU KNOW NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!”

Jinyoung winced at the volume of Jaebum’s voice, and then flinched when Jaebum drew closer, thrusting his face into Jinyoung’s personal space as he grew even more agitated.

“And you know what’s the worst thing about people like you? You NEED to find a reason, something, ANYTHING to blame for something that YOU think is wrong. Because you can’t seem to wrap your pretty little minds around the fact that MAYBE THIS IS THE WAY I AM THERE IS NO REASON! I’m NOT some angsty teen waiting for someone to come by so I can tell them my SOB STORY, okay? I AM NOT A PITY CASE!”

Jaebum was panting, face flushed as he spat out the end of his tirade. Jinyoung was gaping, open-mouthed as he struggled for something to say. But the words wouldn’t come.

This time it was Jaebum who left first, tossing a disdainful look behind his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

~~

Jaebum spent his entire weekend thinking about Jinyoung. About how despite the fact that he’d been proven to be everything Jaebum should’ve expected him to be, he couldn’t help but miss his company, couldn’t help but feel a bit empty. He couldn’t stop thinking about his cheeky grin, ridiculous pout, and constant chatter of absolutely nothing of importance.

About the utterly defeated look on his face when Jaebum turned to walk away from him.

But the hurt was more overwhelming, the hurt of being misunderstood yet again, the hurt of _why can’t people just get it and stop making things so dang overcomplicated_.

The hurt of Jinyoung being _one of those people_.

By the time Monday rolled around Jaebum was still wallowing in his stew of anger and regret. He was so close to boiling over, _he was boiling over._ He needed to find release, he needed to get rid of this pent up frustration and anger so even if he promised his parents, _even if he promised himself_ , he sent that provocative text.

A guilty thrill burned through Jaebum’s veins as he received an equally provocative response a few minutes later.

Jaebum slid into class five minutes late on purpose and the whole rest of the morning he didn’t even glance once in Jinyoung’s direction, his eyes fixed on the window outside as his fingers drummed on his desk impatiently. The moment they were let out for break, Jaebum was running, anticipation building as his knuckles itched and a dry smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He dutifully ignored the calls of his name from somewhere behind him, legs pumping faster as he rushed outside to meet his opponent.

Undercut, dodge.

Swipe, grapple.

Punch, kick.

Hit, get hit.

Jaebum lost himself in the frenzy of thrashing limbs and pummeling fists, instincts taking over as his mind shut down. He didn’t even feel the pain, only the high of adrenaline making his muscles spasm and quiver in a deranged sort of ecstasy.

Jaebum didn’t even notice it was over until he was literally on his back, body still thrashing until a voice cut through to his mind, bringing him back to reality.

Jaebum’s limbs instantly became limp as Jinyoung’s face came into focus, his expression a cross between terrified and determined. Jaebum jerked his head to the side just in time to see his opponent stalk off, throwing off the restraining hands of Mark and Jackson who followed him persistently.

“Why?”

Jaebum snapped his attention back to Jinyoung, who slowly scooted back to let Jaebum sit up.

Jaebum eased himself up onto his elbows, then fully up onto his hands, silent as he dropped his gaze.  What he just did is finally beginning to settle in, and a hot shame replaced the adrenaline.

“I was worried, you know. I…I was going to apologize today and then you just ran out,” Jinyoung was mumbling now, something so uncharacteristic of him that Jaebum’s eyes were drawn up involuntarily.

An angry red abrasion decorated Jinyoung’s cheek and Jaebum’s stomach dropped. His hand moved without his consent, coming up to cup Jinyoung’s cheek as his thumb traced it lightly.

“Did I…” Jaebum’s throat was so dry he couldn’t even get words out.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything but the answer was clear, and a self-loathing hit Jaebum so intense it made the bile rise up in his throat.

“I–” Jaebum tried to jerk his hand away but then Jinyoung was holding it in place, warm hand closing firmly around his own.

“Stop,” Jinyoung’s voice was quiet but commanding, and Jaebum stilled.

“No more running away, okay? Hear me out first.”

Jinyoung’s eyes were imploring, irresistible, and Jaebum could only jerk his head in affirmation. Jinyoung let out a sign of relief, letting their hands fall from his face but keeping his grip firm around Jaebum’s.

“I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. You were right. I jumped to conclusions that I was under no circumstances justified to make. It was shallow of me, and completely inconsiderate of your feelings. But I also want to say I didn’t start talking to you because I saw you as something I needed to _fix_.” Jinyoung paused, eyes crinkling in a sheepish smile. “Okay, yes, at first it was because I’m supposed to get everyone to sign up for the Jeju trip, but I promise, I really enjoyed spending lunch time with you. And I never, ever pitied you. I promise.”

Jinyoung’s hand tightened slightly around Jaebum’s, his eyes shining with a sincerity that could not be denied.

“I…” Jaebum swallowed, wetting his lips as he tried to get his words in order. Jinyoung waited patiently. “I’m…I’m sorry for being a jerk. And for overreacting. And for hitting you. And…” Jaebum trailed off and Jinyoung chuckled, relief evident in his laugh as he watched Jaebum try to think of everything he did.

“I think that’s about it!” Jinyoung’s eyes formed two crescent moons as he grinned widely. “Let’s just call it even?”

Jaebum had a look of pure awe as he stared at Jinyoung, before nodding fervently in agreement.

“But wait!” Jinyoung suddenly composed his face into as serious of an expression as possible. “First you need to promise to come on the Jeju trip.”

There was a moment of silence before Jaebum burst into laughter.

“Fine, I guess I owe you that much.”

“Good.” The cheeky smile Jaebum had missed so much was back as Jinyoung let go of Jaebum’s hand and sprang to his feet. But the next second his hand was outstretched again, offering to pull Jaebum up.

This time, Jaebum didn’t slap his hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
